Because of You
by Angel of Despair
Summary: Anna Rose's father has just died in order to save the prince's life, and she now finds herself having to live at the home of the prince who she blames for her fathers death. On top of it her father asked the prince to look out for her in his will. I stink
1. Entry I

Dear Journal,

It was a clear sparkling day and for me all it did was contrast my morbid mood. The sky was blue with only a few light clouds and the birds were singing sweetly to the younglings in their nest, and all I could do was cry. A thousand tears I must have been shedding, one for every moment I spent with her. I was ten years old and my mother had just died.

Now here it is seven years later, and I find myself once more in the sorrowful state that I was back then except today the world even mourns with me. My father, who after my mother's death was the only person I had, has also died.

People keep on telling me that I should be happy and proud that he died so noble.

"He died heroically," some say.

"It is an honor to have your father give his life to protect the prince," others pipe in.

I don't care how noble or heroic it was. My father is still dead. What is worse than is that it could be deemed as being along the same lines as committing suicide. My father volunteered for the foolish plan of disguising someone as the prince so that the prince could escape from what would be certain capture. Father must have known that being the decoy would result in certain death. Now he is gone, and it is all because of a death he volunteered for. I am alone in the world without any idea of what shall become of me for my father's will has yet to be announced. I shall only hope that it bears hope.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, what did you guys think of the first entry, as I'll put it. I have another few written so as long as I don't get tired of typing them out tonight, they should all be up soon. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything and those of you who read my other stories are probably all like, grr . . . where's her Ella chapter, which I know I have to write, but at the same time I've had terrible writer's block and well, this is the only thing story wise I've written in a while, and even then for some reason I wrote quite a bit for this during study today, and originally, I had no intention of posting this in the first place because well, I thought it was one of the worst things I have ever written, however, I like the other stuff I have in it, and for some reason I feel as though my writing style is a bit different in this one than in my other stories. It feels lighter in my opinion although you can't really tell from this chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it enough to read more, and yes, the chapters will get longer than this, I promise. Anyways, Happy Reading! Angel of Despair


	2. Entry II

Dear Journal,

So my fate has been decided. For I, Lady Anna Rose of Willowvult, shall now reside in the palace. Apparently, the queen thought that a seventeen-year-old girl could not be trusted to live alone. My father's will left me well set off. Everything he owned was left to me but seeing as though I was his only heir, it was to be expected. The surprising thing was, however, that he did not leave Mother and his wedding rings to me.

Ever since Mother died I have worn her ring on a chain around my neck, and whenever I felt sad or alone I could just reach up and clasp it, and I could feel her near. Father knew that, yet, in his will, he left both rings to none other than the prince. On top of that my father even left a note to the prince as well. It read,

My Beloved Prince Robin,

It is my displeasure to say if you are reading this, then I must be dead. It is not much, but I wish for you to have the rings that my wife and I wore upon our marriage. For although my time with her was short, it was also joyful. I wish that someday you can find the same happiness with the bride of your choosing, and it is my belief that the rings of a happy marriage shall bring more to anyone who possesses them. I should have left you more, but I must think of my dear daughter. Sincerely, Lord William of Willowvult

P.S. It is much to ask, but could you please look out for my daughter for she was the world to me. –Your faithful servant

He wants the prince to look after me. It's as if he does not believe me capable of looking after myself. Me who has been sword fighting from age three, who can ride better than any man, who can cook as well as some of the lands most esteemed chefs, and who can . . . err, I'm being to egotistical. Still, I don't see why I need someone to look after me when I'm quite capable of doing it myself.

I don't want to go to the palace. I don't want to see the person responsible for my father's death everyday. I just want to stay here, curled up in my familiar bed and cry. I must instead go and pack because I am leaving for the palace shortly. Blast royalty and untrusting fathers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, what did everyone think of this entry. I know nothing really has happened in it, but I promise you stuff will start happening soon. You get to meet the prince in the next chapter. Plus the Queen and the prince's two sisters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I want to thank my one sole reviewer at the moment, no wait two, I just got a second one while I was in the process of doing this. :doing happy dance: Uh, oh. :sits back down all embarrassed: Anyways, thanks to raemie and Winterflower for reviewing. Anyways, Happy Reading! Angel of Despair


	3. Entry III

Dear Journal,

So my first few hours here have been a disaster. I have discovered that tact is definitely not one of my virtues. When I first arrived, I was greeted by Queen Maria and her offspring Princess Cornelia and Roberta. Much to my dismay Prince Robin was also there.

"Oh, my poor dear," Queen Maria said when I exited the carriage. The Queen was also quick to embrace me in a big bear hug. I'm not joking either. This hug could only really be described as a bear hug due to the fact that when she snatched me up, she engulfed me within her arms which were not little arms either because well, the Queen was fat, and not just a little bit fat but practically to the point of morbidly obese fat. I feared the bulk would squash my small frame of five foot five and a hundred and twenty pounds. Luckily, she released me a second later.

"Oh my dear Lady Willowvult, I am so sorry to hear about your father. It is simply too tragic. I just hope you'll feel comfortable here," the Queen said sounding like an over zealous schoolgirl excited about her first sleep over.

"I'm sure I shall," I responded but my eyes got a bit wider in a slight look of disbelief. Luckily, nobody noticed except for maybe Prince Robin for he seemed to smirk at me suddenly.

"Now let me get a good look at you," said the Queen. "You're so tiny. Even my little Roberta is bigger than you and she's only twelve."

Note the Princess Roberta was obviously bigger than me due to the fact that she had inherited her mother's bulk along with her curly blond hair and startling blue eyes.

"Oh, Milady Willowvult, you must think of me like a cousin or something. No more formalities, my dear. I want you to call me Maria and my children by their first names as well, and in return you shall let us call you Anna."

I simply nodded to show that I was fine with what she suggested.

"Oh how lovely," Maria said. "Now, I'll find a servant to show you to your rooms, and dinner is at six so make sure you're dressed for it. Now, where's a servant that I can have lead you."

"If you don't mind, Mother," Prince Robin spoke up. "I wouldn't mind escorting Anna to her rooms."

The Queen looked over at her first-born child and suddenly got a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yes," she said. "I believe that would be quite lovely."

And that was how I found myself alone with the prince who with his wavy brown hair that would make anyone want to run their fingers through it and his sparkling emerald eyes and a body sculpted from sword fighting could not be deemed as anything other than handsome.

"Lady Anna Rose of Willowvult," he said with a sort of appraising tone.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," the prince replied with a smug look upon his face.

"Then why did you say my name?" I asked.

"I'm just looking at the mess I've fallen into," he replied. "For I don't know if you know it but one of your father's last wishes was for me to look out for you, and it is evident that this is going to be quite an undertaking."

"Why's that?" I asked, a bit irritated by his referring to me as 'quite an undertaking'.

"Well, for one you don't seem as though you are capable of hiding your emotions considering how your eyes got at that one point while you were talking to my mother. Also not to mention the you get whenever you glance at me," his voice seemed to mutter the last bit.

"What expression is that?" I asked.

"A look of pain mixed with confusion and dislike. I assume it is because you blame me for your father's death, and you have every right to as well because it was my fault." Robin's voice was distant yet pained as he said this. I could tell that I was not the only person blaming him for Father's death- for he had an even worse critic within himself. For a moment, I thought that maybe the prince wasn't that bad and perhaps, there might be hope for him after all. The he ruined it.

"Plus, not to mention that your looks should prove to be a problem," he said returning to the former topic.

"My looks?" I said with a bit of disbelief. "Why should my looks prove a problem for you considering it's not like you're courting me or anything. You're just supposed to keep and eye on me."

"Well, it's not like you're disgusting or anything. There are a fair amount of guys who might find you to be beautiful, and while I personally might not be one of them, there are plenty who are. After all, you have a nice figure and your red hair is pretty. Not to mention you have an amazing set of brown eyes. And well, you'll probably have a good deal of suitors now that you're in court, so that could cause some problems when you reject them," he stammered.

"So, you personally don't think I'm pretty?" I asked while looking all sweet and innocent.

"No," the prince responded with his face getting redder.

"What a shame," I replied. After all you're not particularly bad looking yourself. After all, some girls might consider you handsome and the fact that you're a prince only adds to your appeal."

"Oh really," he said and a grin was slowly starting to emerge upon his face.

"Too bad," I said. "That I don't find you handsome and nor does your royal blood appeal to me. Not to mention that I blame you for my father's death. Overall, I believe you to be the last person in the world who I could fall for. So, I suppose it's a good thing that neither of us are into the other."

"Whatever," the prince said. "Here's your room," and he opened the door. "See you at dinner," and he stormed off frustrated.

So, here I am now half regretting my words to the prince. I shouldn't have told him to his face that I blamed him for Father's death. Now I have to face him in an hour with the knowledge that I have hurt him by bringing up that pain. Gak, I wish I had more tact. I should apologize, I think. After all, I wouldn't want to know that the person I'm suppose to keep an eye on hates me, even if in this case it's the truth. I feel bad about it nevertheless, and I think the only solution is for me to apologize to him at dinner.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So another chapter, I have a few more written that I still need to revise. I haven't finished this story yet though so I'm afraid that there's still probably going to be quite a bit of waiting between chapters. Anyways, so you were able to get a glimpse of both the prince and the queen in this chapter. Anyways as for reviewers-

flammingirl- The bane of my existence is my lack of long chapters and the fact that it takes me so long to write. I'm trying to make them longer though as I progress. Although you're review is what reminded me that I had already written this chapter and all I had left to do was type it up and post it.

D. Oak- Pfft, I'm not going to be like you and you're brother and reply to your comments through here when I can just as easily make remarks to you at school. Although I suppose I'm somewhat doing that right now.

Nosilla- I'm glad you like it and think that it's a pretty cool idea. I can definitely understand why you feel the need to read more before you could make up your mind. Especially considering that nothings really happened within the story yet, however, I hope you end up enjoying it.

Tas- Thanks for the review, and as I said before long chapters are the bane of my existence because I seem to have an inability to write them, however, I will try to make them longer.

SiriusJamesRemus's girl- Well, I'm glad you love it so far. I just hope you keep on loving it.

Angel- Well, you got to meet the prince in this chapter. Also, I did steal the name for the story from the Kelly Clarkson song so thereforth DISCLAIMER- The title of this story does not belong to me because it belongs to Kelly Clarkson, however, this story is mine and so are the rest of its contents. Also the song has no reference to anything that is going to really happen within the story. I'm only using it because the first title I thought of, I Blame You, just seemed really bad and not quite as catchy. But yes, you did catch me taking the title from a Kelly Clarkson song.

Broken Heart- I hope you find it more interesting as it progresses, but I'm definitely glad that you like where the story is going.

mermaidprincess- I hope you can relate as well.

Winterflower- Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you thought it was an interesting way to start a story.

raemie- Can I introduce you to my teachers? Thanks for the compliment on my word choice. It made me really happy when I saw it.

Anyways, that's all for now folks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Happy Reading! Angel of Despair


End file.
